Beating the Odds
by Belle Wintermoore
Summary: AU fic - Buffy is in trouble and guess who comes to the rescue...
1. Prolouge

Title: Beating the Odds Prologue  
  
Author: Belle  
  
Feedback: Essential to the first time writer! I could use some constructive criticism as well as compliments :) ! Send everything back to BAforever@cox.net  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Buffy is looking for a job and Angel could be a potential employer  
  
Distribution: My site http://www.heavenlyperfection.com/rof , LoD, and anyone else just ask and you shall receive :)  
  
Disclaimer: Hah! I wish but sadly my wish hasn't come true. :(  
  
Spoilers: None this is completely AU  
  
Authors Notes: Hey!~ This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!~  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy Summers had been fired once again. Her boss Eddie had fired her because he had caught her sleeping in the back room of the cleaners for the second time that week. In the beginning, he hadn't cared but then when she had refused to have sex with him, he had started hounding her about every little thing she did wrong at work.  
  
Buffy wasn't surprised that she gotten fired. I mean it WAS understandable and it's not like the job was so great to begin with. Buffy had been working at Macy's Diner for the past three and a half weeks at night and at So Fresh, So Clean (the local dry cleaners) during the day. She wasn't just physically exhausted but mentally as well.  
  
Buffy was a fiery 19-year-old blonde who was nice, cheerful, and innocent yet she was also stubborn and demanding. Unfortunately, her life had taken an unexpected, unwelcome turn when her parents had died in a car crash when she was 16. And they had left her alone, with her younger sister Nicole. Two years ago her sister had developed leukemia. The money that their parents had left them went completely towards Nicole's treatments but that had quickly disappeared. Consequently, Buffy had been forced to find alternate means of money. Her alternate route was Tony; he was a cruel, formidable loan shark who had no remorse for anyone. Sadly, Nicole's severity of the disease had been to far along and she had died within a year and a half and Buffy still owed Tony the great amount of money.  
  
Throughout the whole ordeal her boyfriend—well now ex-boyfriend— Matt, kept pressuring her to go all the way because he thought that it would take her mind off things. At first, she just avoided the topic but when Matt confronted her about it and she said flat out no he started get really violent with her. In the beginning, he just threatened her but then he actually used the metal part of a belt to beat her. He just wouldn't take "No" for an answer. So now, she wasn't only on the run from Tony's goons but Matt as well.  
  
Buffy had wondered what she was going to do now—Tony had been getting more and more impatient and now she had just lost her job. She still owed him 6,750 dollars out of the 12,000 she had originally borrowed. She was seriously afraid of him; when she had gone there to tell him that she couldn't pay him a second time, he had held a knife to her throat. She had taken up every job imaginable—from exotic dancing to flipping burgers she had done it all. And to help cut her costs to even less, she moved out of the shack they called an apartment and was now living in her car.  
  
As she leafed through the "Wanted" ads, a particular colorful ad caught her eye. The ad was for help at the new branch of Palace Hotels and Casinos. She decided she would try to call and get an appointment. She glanced down at the paper once more to see who she should ask for—Angel Callahan. Hmmm…what a strange name. Then she quickly jotted down the number and name, as well as all the others, in her planner/journal.  
  
As Buffy was walking to go use the pay phone, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. As she turned to look at the attacker, she saw that it was Matt.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy why'd you go away? I went to your old place and they said you had moved out. I said I was sorry and it won't happen again. I promise." Matt promised for the millionth time.  
  
"Leave me alone, Matt! I told you I didn't want to see you again and I meant it."  
  
"Baby, come on. Please." Matt gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, Matt." Buffy stated firmly and started to walk off.  
  
"God you are such a bitch! I said I want you back and you will come back to me." He grabbed Buffy's wrist, put another hand over her mouth, and wrenched around to face him. Buffy became frantic and bit his hand hard but when he pulled it away, he swiftly backhanded her across the face for her so-called "insolence." Buffy thought fast and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground giving her time to escape.  
  
Buffy ran for six blocks, turning around every corner—afraid that he would be following her. She then turned another corner and stopped to catch her breath. My God, how did she get herself into such big messes? Buffy straightened her blouse then proceeded to inspect her surroundings. She just realized that in her panic she hadn't paid attention to where she had been running and now she had no idea where she was. This was just great. She looked around; some buildings and a few small businesses. She sank down to the ground and put her head in her palms and tears began to form in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry—she hadn't done that since her sister died and with all of the deaths she had been through she had cried enough for a lifetime. Her eye and cheek hurt where Matt had slapped her. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. Angrily, she looked up at the person who had interrupted her thoughts. And she was blown away…he was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
TBC….  
  
Tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Miss? Are your okay?" the man asked. The man was around 6'2 with a muscular build and had dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes that were the color of dark chocolate. To say the least, he was dazzling.  
  
"Miss?" he repeated.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a bad day is all." Buffy said while wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Oh. Anything I could do to help?" This was completely out of Angel Callahan's nature; he never stopped at the side of the road.  
  
"Umm…well maybe you could give me a lift back to my car? If it's not too much trouble? I seem to have gotten lost, it is parked at…." She had to think quickly because she didn't want him to see her living in her car.  
  
"At….?" He prompted.  
  
"At Eleanor's Furniture. Do you know where that is?" She said while naming an expensive furniture store one block over from the cleaners.  
  
"Yes. Here-" he said while extending his hand, "let me help you up. My car's right there." He opened the door for her and helped her in. Then he went around to his side and got in. Buffy couldn't believe what she was doing. She had just gotten into a car with a man that she didn't know. But something was different about him—he had a nice look in his eyes. Oh well it was too late now.  
  
They drove in a comfortable silence for a while until he asked, "Would you like to tell me how you got hurt?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not hurt." Buffy said forgetting about her previous encounter with Matt.  
  
"The side of your face is naturally black and blue like that then?" He said dryly.  
  
"Oh, that. I just umm…fell is all." Buffy blushed.  
  
"Oh." Angel knew she was lying, but he couldn't just blurt out, "You're not telling me the truth. What really happened?"  
  
Angel pulled up into the parking lot of Eleanor's Furniture and asked her where her car was parked. Buffy again had to think rapidly and said, "Why don't you drop me off at the front of the store?"  
  
"Alright, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy decided that she would call this Angel Callahan from the pay phone about her job interview. Angel pulled up at the front of the store and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Well, I hope you'll be ok Miss….?"  
  
"Just call me Buffy. And I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." She smiled and got out of the car then shut the door.  
  
"Goodbye. I hope I'll see you around." Angel gave her a quick grin and drove off in his silver BMW.  
  
Wow, that man was gorgeous. Buffy scolded herself for not getting the mans name as she walked over to the pay phone and got out her money and worn leather planner. She called the office and his secretary picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello! You have reached Angel Callahan's offices and this is Cordelia, how may I direct your call?" Cordelia reeled off.  
  
"Hi. I would like to make an appointment for a job interview." Buffy stated.  
  
"Sure. Can you do it today? I know its short notice but there was a cancellation. Oh and what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Summers and umm…what time?" Buffy glanced at her watch; it was 3:05 on Wednesday the 21st of April.  
  
"6:00. Is that possible? His next opening isn't until next Tuesday."  
  
"Yes, that'll be fine. I'll be there at 3:45."  
  
"Great. Bye." The secretary hung up.  
  
Buffy quickly walked back to So Fresh, So Clean and went to her car. She changed her outfit and applied foundation to try and to cover up the bruises that were starting to appear. Once she thought she looked semi- presentable, she started up the car and drove to Westpark's Palace Hotel and Casino. She got out of her beat up Toyota Corolla, checked herself over once more, then walked into the casino searching for the house desk.  
  
"Well, if Tony's men don't kill me first this smoke will." Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
Buffy walked to the desk and asked for the way to Mr. Callahan's office. Buffy went up the elevator and went through a maze of turns and finally ended up in his lounge. She walked to the brunette sitting behind the desk and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Cordelia, Angel's secretary." A pregnant woman got up and shook Buffy's hand.  
  
"Let me just let him know you're here." She said as she pressed a button and talked into the phone.  
  
"It'll be just a minute."  
  
"That's great. Thanks. So, how far along are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! I'm 7 months. Ugh… I look like a big fat cow."  
  
"Mr. Callahan is ready to see you now."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"No problem." Cordelia smiled then went back to her desk.  
  
Buffy walked into Angel's office and was amazed that the office had such luxurious furniture. She shut the door turned around and looked to the desk where she saw a man hunched over the desk filling out some paperwork.  
  
"Just one minute. I'm almost done." Angel said without glancing up.  
  
"Alright, there we go. Now, let's proceed towards the job inter- " Angel looked up and Buffy looked up from the furniture.  
  
"YOU!!!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Let me know if you want more!~ Email me at BAforever@cox.net 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"You're ANGEL CALLAHAN?!?!" Buffy managed.  
  
"Yes, I am. Buffy, not to be rude, but what are you doing here? I have an appointment with a miss…-" Angel scanned his schedule, "A Miss Elizabeth Summers."  
  
"Oh, that's me." Buffy said absently.  
  
"So, you told me a fake name earlier today?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. My full name is Elizabeth Summers but everyone has called me Buffy ever since I was little…" Buffy said reminiscing in the memories of her past. Her best friend Willow had given her that name because she thought Elizabeth was too long. God, she missed her; ever since Willow had left for college a year early, Buffy had missed her friend terribly. 'I wonder where she is now.'  
  
"Oh, well then, shall we get started?" He gestured to a chair that was in front of his desk. Buffy sat down, still unable to believe that the kind and gentle, not to mention hott man that had helped her that afternoon, was one of the richest men in the U.S.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well… I will begin with some questions and assess your responses. Oh, and try to be as honest opinionated as possible. Ok?"  
  
"Of course but could you please tell me what job I am applying for? It just said help wanted in the paper." Buffy replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. If you received the job you would be acting as my personal assistant. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes!" Buffy shouted a little too quickly. Angel raised a brow in question and Buffy looked down and blushed.  
  
"I mean, that would be fine." She clarified. Angel fought to keep in his chuckle.  
  
"Alright… First question. What jobs have you previously held?"  
  
"Ok, this is gonna be a long list… I have been a waitress, dry cleaners person, nurse at elderly home, dancer, chef, bus-boy or girl in my case, janitor, secretary, dog walker, gardener, maid and movie box employee."  
  
"Wow… it sounds like you can do just about anything. Would you mind telling me why you quit those jobs?"  
  
"Well… some of those jobs I was fired, some of them I quit, and some of them I had issues with the employer." She said honestly.  
  
"The issues with your employers would constitute what exactly?" Angel asked. Usually Angel wasn't interested in what had happened in the past. Was it because this employee would be with him most of the time? Or was it due to some other reason? Perhaps it was because he was attracted to this blonde vixen. She was a strange one. All of the previous people he had interviewed had lied to him about their previous jobs. He was very good at reading peoples emotions. And if he was judging her correctly which he was pretty sure he was, she hadn't lied to him about anything.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss that." Buffy didn't want to tell him about Eddie and his fixation with her. She desperately wanted him to hire her—not only because she could earn money to pay off Tony but she was dangerously attracted to him and she wanted him to like her.  
  
"Are you married?" Angel asked more out of his curiosity than anything else.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well... are you employed at any other location?"  
  
"Yes, I am a waitress at Macy's Diner but the hours I work there wouldn't conflict with the work I would be doing here…so there wouldn't be any problem."  
  
"Alright, lets see… I think that about covers everything…" Angel said then began drifting off into his thoughts. Buffy was looking at him. Sweet god, this man was beautiful. Not a normal thing to say about a man but that's what he was—beautiful; in a manly way though. Buffy cleared he throat hoping to bring him back from his thoughts. It worked.  
  
" Hmmm??? Oh pardon me… you were my last interviewee and I was just thinking about all of the contestants so to speak and I have to say you by far are the most qualified person for this job. So instead of putting you through a couple days of waiting, I'll just tell you now who has received the job. My new assis- "  
  
"You know what? Don't tell me because I won't know the person anyways and I-"  
  
"Alright, but I expect to see you here at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Angel said with grin.  
  
"Well I'll just be on my—WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"You got the job Miss. Summers."  
  
"Oh, wow. Thanks. So, you want me to be here at what time?"  
  
"9 o'clock-" Buffy looked at him strangely "-I'm not a morning person… You can come to this office then. You'll work until 5:30 – 6ish. And do you wish to discuss your salary now or later?"  
  
"Now, would be great if you have the time." Buffy replied thinking about how she was going to manage sleep into her now jam-packed schedule. She worked from 9AM to 6PM with Angel and the midnight shift at the Diner.  
  
"Ok, that's fine. I will pay you $960.00 a week and you have Sundays off. I will only asked for your assistance on Sundays if there is a party I need your help with." Angel looked at Buffy who was standing there with her mouth agape.  
  
"$960.00 a week?" Buffy managed.  
  
"Is that a problem? Do you want-"  
  
"No. That's just more than I was expecting." Buffy said with a small smile. At that rate she could pay Tony off in what? A month and a half? Yeah, that's right. But that was still not soon enough even with herself working night shifts at Macy's Diner. She had one week from tomorrow to pay him back and if she didn't… well she didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Alright then. I shall see you in the morning. Buffy, before you go, I know this might seem a bit forward of me but would you like to go out to dinner? We might become more acquainted with each other which is important because we'll be spending a lot of time together…?" Angel couldn't stop his rambling in front of this blonde beauty.  
  
"Actually, I have to work tonight, so I can't, but can I take a rain check?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Bye." Buffy smiled once more before she walked out the door.  
  
TBC…  
  
Let me know if you want more!~ Email me at BAforever@cox.net 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy walked out of the Palace Resort and Casino with a smile on her face, and a spring in her step. She couldn't believe her luck. She had just gotten the job as the assistant to one of the most gorgeous and eligible, according to magazines, men in the country. God, she was so unbelievably happy. Now, if she could just get rid of Tony. Maybe she could call and ask him to extend her deadline a little? No, she couldn't do that. Buffy continued to ponder about what she was going to do when she got into her Corolla. She put the key into the ignition backed out of the parking space and drove herself over to Macy's Diner.  
  
Buffy arrived at Macy's Diner about an hour and a half before her shift started and decided to take a quick nap.  
  
1 hour and 15 minutes later…  
  
"Hey." Buffy greeted Jenny Calendar, a middle aged woman who owned Macy's Diner. She was married to a British man named Rupert Giles. Her grandmother had been Macy, hence the title Macy's diner. Jenny was around 38 years old and had been running the diner for 15 years. She was a sweet woman, who had her grandmother's recipe for made the best apple pie for miles around. Everyone, because of its comfortable atmosphere and great food, frequented Macy's Diner. It was open 24 hours a day and you could also find out the latest news about everything. Jenny was like an older sister to Buffy despite the age difference; Buffy felt as if she could tell Jenny anything. Her husband, more commonly known as Giles rather than Rupert, was 5 years her elder at 43. Jenny had a mind as sharp as a pin; she could solve any puzzle and almost always knew what was the buzz inside the diner.  
  
"Hey, honey. What's new?" Jenny smiled as she was putting one of the last batches of pies into the oven.  
  
"Well, today I went for a job interview at the Palace Resort and Casino and I got the job."  
  
"Really? That's fantastic, so are you going to going to cut back on your hours here? You really should." Jenny replied.  
  
"No, I can't. I'll still be working the dusk to dawn shift here."  
  
"Great, but make sure you get enough sleep alright? I don't want you getting sick on me." Jenny couldn't get Buffy to tell her why she  
  
"Did you get to talk to the heavenly body himself?"  
  
"Heavenly body? Oh, you mean Mr. Callahan! Yes, I did."  
  
"Well??? What do you think of him? The Westpark Wonder voted him the top bachelor. My oh my! Be still my heart!" Jenny said with a knowing smile.  
  
"He's…um ok…" Buffy blushed. 'If he was any more attractive, I would have died right there on the spot! As it was I practically had a heart attack!' she thought.  
  
"Anything exciting happen today?" Buffy smoothly changed the topic.  
  
"Well, your boyfriend Matt came in here about 3 hours ago. He caused quite a commotion; demanding to know where you were and yelling at everyone. I think he was drunk." Jenny stated glancing at Buffy to gauge her reaction. Buffy's eyes widened with alarm and quickly glanced around to make sure he wasn't here. She was glad she hadn't told that man anything; she had never liked him.  
  
"Don't worry hun. I didn't tell him anything. However, is there anything you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Well, I broke up with Matt about three weeks ago and he didn't take the break up well. I'm not surprised he was drunk; he started drinking in the last month of their relationship. He's been bothering me ever since. I think he'll go away soon. I'm sorry that you had to deal with him." The young blonde apologized. 'I hope that he leaves me alone. I still have those scars on my back. They'll probably never go away.'  
  
"Don't worry about it. Truthfully, I'm glad I dealt with it rather than you. He got a little rough, but Rupert got to be the hero in shining armor and save me. Though, I didn't really need saving—it raised his ego a little." Jenny laughed and Buffy soon joined her as the image of Giles gallantly saving "poor" Jenny came to her mind. Once the to women were done laughing, Buffy glanced at her watch and saw that it was 5 minutes until her shift started. Still chuckling Buffy said that she'd better start work.  
  
"I'll go change into my uniform and be right out." Buffy threw over her shoulder. She went into the back room to change and came out several minutes later dressed and ready to serve. With her golden locks up in a clip, a tablet in her pocket she strode out to see what tables she had. Over viewing the restaurant she saw a group of men being seated at a one of her tables. She groaned. Most everyone who came in here was decent and kind, except this one group. These were men she despised; these guys came in as if they owned the place and didn't hesitate to get a bit touchy-feely with the young waitresses such as herself.  
  
"Hello! My name is Buffy and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you gentlemen this evening?" Buffy forced a smile.  
  
"How's 'bout some of your sweet sugar, darlin?" One man said with a wink. Buffy forced herself to not slap him right across his face. 'God! Is that what all men think about?!? Groady!' She thought using her sister's childish word for gross. She turned to the other 3 men.  
  
"Well, I could use a lap dance, but I guess I'll settle for a beer. For now…" All the other men grinned in agreement and also ordered beers.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, jotted the orders down, and started walking toward the kitchen. Right as she was passing the table, she felt a man's hand on her ass. She took it off, glared at the man, and stalked off. She returned to the table a few minutes later with their drinks and took their orders. Then went to another table where a young couple was sitting and repeated the routine. The night progressed slowly, with no more unwanted incidents. Around 4AM, she sat down tiredly at an open table, drinking a cup of coffee, and thinking about her problems.  
  
'God am I tired. What in the world am I gonna do? I have a week before the money's due. $6,750. Where am I going to get that much money? I can't ask Jenny and Giles. They have wanted to remodel this place for a while—I can't ruin their dreams. And the only other person I know with that kind of cash is Angel. I would never get money from him. I just met the man today! How I could think that? I can't just walk up to him and ask for over $6,000 that would be ludicrous!'  
  
"Buffy?" A voice broke into her thoughts. It was Giles. What was he doing here this early? He's not supposed to arrive for another hour. Jenny would work during the late afternoons and Giles they early mornings.  
  
"Yes? Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"It's quite alright. You just looked tired and since I'm here early why don't you leave early?" Giles said.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok? I'll stay if you need me." 'Please don't need me. I need to look good for my new job tomorrow.' Buffy thought.  
  
"No, go get some rest."  
  
"Thanks, Giles." Buffy said as she walked off to go change once again. She changed clothes quickly and went to her car.  
  
"Why, if it isn't little Miss. High and Mighty Summers." A voice drawled from the shadows. Buffy gasped and whipped around.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded. A man stepped out of the shadows. It was J.J. He was one of the nicer men of Tony's crew and his kindness wasn't all that overbearing.  
  
"What do you want J.J.?" Buffy tensed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here on my own accord—Tony didn't send me. I just came to warn you. Tony lost a lot of money this week gambling, and he wants to replenish his bank account. You'd better have the money next week or Tony ain't gonna be real happy with you. It would be a pity to hurt a little kitten such as yourself."  
  
"But, I can't raise over $6,750 in a week!!" she protested.  
  
"You're gonna have to sweetheart, or you're as good as dead. I got to go. Bye." J.J. stated.  
  
"Great. Bye." Buffy said with a frown.  
  
Buffy walked over to her car and got in and drove to a street where she usually parked it for the night. She tried desperately to go to sleep but that one phrase plagued her thoughts—'You're gonna have to sweetheart, or you're as good as dead.' What was she going to do?  
  
TBC…  
  
Let me know if you want more!~ Email me at BAforever@cox.net 


End file.
